While i was you
by Anoke
Summary: Trunks and Goten mysteriously switch bodies, How long can they live eachother's lives before their parents find out? New Chapter!
1. How it happened

**While i was you.**

**Author:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Dragon ball z. or Kim Possible.

**Summary: **Trunks and Goten mysteriously switch bodies, They refuse to tell their parents, How long can they live eachother's lives before their parents find out?

**POV**: Trunks

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay so i'll see you tomorrow? great!" i say while on the phone with Serenity Wilson

"Would you get off the phone?!" Goten yells

"Serenity, i have to call you back.. but i will definitely see you tomorrow!"

I hang up the phone and notice the relived look on goten's face

"It's about time! Here's a crazy idea! When you invite me over to hang out, try hanging out with me, instead of chatting it up with a girl"

"Goten! Serenity isen't just ANY girl! she's the one!"

"oh sure.. lets see, where have i heard this before? oh yeah now i remember! Goten Megan isen't just ANY girl! she's the one! or.. let's see.. Amber, Ashley, Sharon, Kim, Melli, need i go on?"

"So what if i'd said that about other girls, Serenity really is the one!"

"You've said that before also!"

"Your Annoying!"

"Your Impossible!"

"At least im not, Stoppable!" I laugh at my own stupid joke.

"Dude.. you did not just make a kim possible joke right?" Goten asks

"We were getting to serious, i had to say something"

"You are so immature!"

"I am not! Just because i goof off when i can doesn't make me immature!"

"You goof off ALL the time!"

"No i dont! your not here half the time!"

"Yes you do!"

"Even if i do! my grandfather acts cooler than you, Mr. Responsiblility"

"You did not just say your Grandfather is cooler than me, did you?

"Well i don't know Goten, You seem to be the mature one, you tell me!"

"Your acting like your two!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" My mother screams as she walks into my room.

"Goten say's i act immature!"

"Trunks say's his grandfather is cooler than me!"

"Well guess what! Your both immature!" my mother yells

"Hey!" Goten and I say.

"If you two can't get along right now, i'll... well... i'll put you in a time out!"

Goten and I start to laugh hysterically.. we're 14 & 15 and she say's she'll put us in a time out? ha! are we 5?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**15 Minutes later**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Happy now?" Goten asks as we're facing the wall.

"Shut up, you laughed to."

"I hear talking!" my mom yells

"Sorry!" we both say

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**5 Minutes later**

**oooooooooooo**

"I dont even know why i came over here!" Goten complains

"Dont know why you did either!" I yell

"Keep your voice down! Do you want your mom to hear?"

"Wow the idiot said something smart!"

"Im not an idiot!"

"Spoken by the idiot!"

"Trunks! Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" I say

Goten decides to take a swing at me, Instead of hitting me, Goten misses and breaks a small bottle on my shelve.

"Oh just great!" i yell

"Sorry, you shouldn't have moved!"

"Or you shouldn't have tried to hit me!"

"Im leaving!!"

"Dont let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Great! now im stuck cleaning this junk up, what was in here anyway?" I say out loud

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Later that night**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks, Go to bed!" My Mom says.

"Fine, night"

"Night sweetie!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, well i had to have the introduction to the story so you know how it happened. **

**My newest story, and i hope to get alot of reviews on it. the chapters will be MUCH longer **

**then this. Enjoy! **

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-Anoke**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. The Switch

**While i was you.**

**Author:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Dragon ball z.

**Note:** _/This means they are talking to themselves/_

**Note # 2: **Trunks & Goten Switch places, So **remember** when they are **talking** to **EACHOTHER, Trunks** looks like **Goten**,but Goten will **still **call him **Trunks,** and **Goten** looks like **Trunks **but Trunks will **still **call him **Goten**. But when they are around **OTHER** people, **Trunks** **will be called Goten, and Goten will be called Trunks**. Make sense? **REMEMBER** this or this **MIGHT **confuse you!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV At Son's House.**

**oooooooooooo**

"I Smell bacon!" I say out loud

I open my eyes "What the?... this is Goten's room, How did i get here?"

Thinking nothing of it, i find some of Goten's clothes to put on, and walk down stairs to find the bacon.

"Morning Dear" ChiChi Says

"uh.. morning ChiChi" i say

"ChiChi? Young man, I am your MOTHER! you call me MOM!" She yells

"My Mother? ha! thats a good one ChiChi!" I laugh

As im laughing i notice EVERYONE is staring at me weird, Goku, Gohan, Videl, and even Pan

"You have 5 seconds to knock this off!"

"Knock what off? Hey, where's Goten at?"

"Son, are you feeling okay?" Goku asks

"Son? Goku, you know my dad would be mad if he heard you call me that."

"Um.. Goten, you are my son"

"Goten?... im not Goten"

"Um.. Yes you are"

"What?!" I yell and run over to the closest mirror

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream

"WHATS GOING ON?!?! HOW DID I? HOW AM I?" I yell

"Goten, calm down, what is going on?!?" ChiChi asks

"What?... Nothing! I have to go call Goten!"

"Call Goten? Bro your right here!" Gohan says

"Did i say Goten? I mean Trunks! i have to call him!"

"Um.. Okay" Goku says

_/What is going on? How am i Goten?.. they think im insane! Does this mean Goten is me?.../ _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV At Brief's House.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Brat, Get up for Breakfast!" Vegeta Yells

_/What? why is vegeta at my house?/_

I open my eyes, to see Trunks's room, But no Trunks

_/I thought i left last night... how did i get back here?/_

"TRUNKS, GET UP!" Vegeta yells again

I Get up, noticing im in Trunks Night wear, I walk down the hall, into the bathroom, not even looking in the mirror, i walk into the hall way, almost knocking over a vase

"What is going on?" Vegeta yells

"Vegeta! im sorry!" i say

"Since when do you call me vegeta?"

"What? i've always called you vegeta,why am i here?"

"Where else would you be?"

"My House"

"Oh and here i thought you lived here, my mistake" He says sarcastically

"No, you dont get it!"

"Get down there and eat before i ground you!"

"You can't ground me! im not your kid!" i yell

"What was that?"

"Im not your kid"

"That's it! Go eat and then get yourself back into your room, your grounded for a week!"

"But im not your son! you cant ground me!!!" i yell

"Two weeks! Care to make it longer?"

"But!"

"Go EAT!"

"Yes Vegeta!"

_/Why is vegeta grounding me? i dont live here... why is he being so bossy?/_

I walk into the kitchen, and sit down at Trunks's chair

"Morning Sweetie" Bulma says

"Morning Bulma"

"Bulma?... "

"That is your name isen't it?" I ask

"Um well.. yes.. but you call me mom"

"Why would i do that?"

Just then vegeta walks in.

"He is calling me Vegeta also, he is grounded for 2 weeks."

"For calling you Vegeta?" she asked

"No. For making me mad! and annoying me! i gave him a shot"

"Alright then" She said

"Um, where is Trunks?" I ask

They both stop what they are doing and stare at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bulma asked

"Yeah im fine."

"Brat, cut it out!" Vegeta ordered

"Are my parents coming to pick me up soon?" I ask

"Trunks, Knock it off alright, i dont know why your angry at us, but that's just mean!" Bulma says

"Knock what off? and why did you call me Trunks?" i ask

"You are Trunks" Bulma says

"WHAT?" I yell and run to a mirror.

"OH NO!! AAAAAAAAAH" I scream

"Mommy, what's wrong with Trunks?" Bulla asks

"I dont know sweetie"

"Wait, So im Trunks?" I ask

"You always have been..." Bulma says

:::Ring, Ring, Ring:::

"Hello?" Bulma picks up

"Mom! I mean Bulma, I need to talk to Goten! er I mean Trunks!"

"Goten, Trunks is grounded, Im sorry" She says

"Goten's on the phone!?!" I ask

"Please Let me talk to him!"

"Alright, just for a bit!" Bulma says to "Goten" on the phone

"Here, Only for a bit!" She says while handing me the phone.

"thanks!" i say and grab the phone.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV Son's House.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Goten! Are you... Are you me?" I ask

"And your me?" Goten replies

"How did this happen?"

"I dont know i just woke up and your dad was yelling at me.. and then i saw myself.. and then you called"

"I know, your family thought i was crazy"

"Same with your's!"

"So if im you, and your me.. our parents obviously dont know.. what do you do?" I ask

"Do we tell them?"

"I dont think we should just yet, Maybe we should try and figure out how to get ourselves back to normal!"

"Good idea.. But uh.. your grounded"

"Im what? i wasen't grounded last night!"

"Well sorry! I made your dad mad by mistake.

"Great! How are we suppose to get things back to normal with you being grounded?"

"Just come over!"

"You know my dad wont let anyone over when im grounded"

"Oh yeah..."

"I have an idea!"

"Whats that?" Goten asks

"Once you get off the phone with me, Go downstairs and start eating, halfway through breakfast, Tell my dad your sorry, and you just got confused about some stuff, and ask if maybe goten can come over for a bit"

"Okay but, Trunks im already here.. why would i ask if i can come over?" Goten asks

"Stupid! im you and your me! remember that!"

"Right! sorry it's taking some time to get used to, okay?"

"Okay, call me at noon and tell me what he said"

"But im grounded"

"Sneak the phone up"

"Fine"

"Goten!"

"What?"

"Dont forget! You have to call my parents mom and dad"

"Okay and you have to call mine mom and dad"

"Okay, i'll be waiting"

"Okay, Bye!"

"Bye"

_/Great... how do i act like goten?/_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Kitchen, Trunks POV Son's House**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Is everything alright son?" Goku asks

"What? Yeah dad, everythings great!"

"Care to explain why you acted so weird?" ChiChi asked

"Uh Trunks and I watched a horror movie last night, and it just freaked me out" I say

_/Sounds like something Goten would say... right?/_

"Trunks always does something! Vegeta should beat him senseless on a daily basis!" ChiChi yells

_/Okay, Hold back your anger! You can't hit Goten's mom!/_

"Uh.. mom, Trunks isen't a bad guy, he's really cool, and smart, mature.." I say

"Please, He is anything BUT mature!" ChiChi says

_/Jeez i try to give myself props here, but she just knocks them down, do they talk about me like this ALL the time?/ _

"Um.. well do you think i could go over to Goten's, uh i mean Trunks's House later today?"

"no"

"why?"

"Because you need to study and you were over there yesterday!"

"Chi--- Er Mom, What if i get ALL my homework done, and study 2 chapters THEN can I?" i plead

"Well i suppose, as long as it's not to late."

"Thanks!"

"Goten!" Goku calls out but i keep going

"GOTEN, YOUR FATHER CALLED YOU!" ChiChi yells

_/Oh yeah.. thats me/_

"Sorry!, Yes dad?"

"Are you going to eat?"

"No, not hungry! I want to start studying!"

"He wants to study? okay i think he's sick!" Gohan says

"Knock it off Gohan" ChiChi says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Kitchen, Goten's 'POV, Brief's House**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Halfway through Breakfast, i decided to do what Trunks suggested

"Uh dad?"

"What?"

"im really sorry for what i did, and how i didn't listen to you.."

"What do you want?"

"Um.. Do you think maybe, just maybe, Trunks, er Goten could come over for a little?"

"No"

"Why Not?!?"

"Your Grounded"

"But dad!"

"No Buts!"

"What about tomorrow?"

"No, he can come over in 2 weeks"

"But that's to long!"

"You should have listened then, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, and i said i was sorry!"

"Maybe, and i mean maybe, if you behave he can come over in a week or so"

"But"

"Dont start or i'll withdraw my offer"

"Yes Vegeta, ah i mean dad"

"We love you Trunks, we just want what's best for you!" Bulma says

"I know, i love you too, Um do you think i could call and tell Trunks he can't come over?"

"Call Trunks?" Bulma says

"I Mean Goten! of course i mean Goten, because.. well im Trunks.. hehehe.."

"Fine, But you have 5 minutes"

"Thanks dad!" I say and run to the phone to call Trunks

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV, Son's House**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hello?" I answer the phone

"Hey, Trunks.. you can't come over"

"WHY?"

"Your dad said maybe in a week IF i behave"

"Damn"

"What are we suppose to do now Trunks?"

"I don't know.. i guess we have to wait, maybe i can talk Gohan into going over there or something"

"Today?"

"No, you'd get your butt kicked if i showed up today"

"Oh no! i am now getting hit by your dad!"

"Thats why im gunna ask tomorrow!"

"Good idea!"

"By the way, does your mom normally talk so much trash on me?"

"No.."

"Goten"

"Well yeah... sorry"

"It's fine.. you should hear how my dad talks about your family"

"Well i have to go, i only had 5 minutes."

"okay bye"

"bye"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Told you it was going to be longer :D I hope your enjoying it!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Anoke**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	3. The Trouble

**While i was you.**

**Author:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Dragon ball z.

**Note:** _/This means they are talking to themselves/_

**Note # 2: **Trunks & Goten Switch places, So **remember** when they are **talking** to **EACHOTHER, Trunks** looks like **Goten**,but Goten will **still **call him **Trunks,** and **Goten** looks like **Trunks **but Trunks will **still **call him **Goten**. But when they are around **OTHER** people, **Trunks** **will be called Goten, and Goten will be called Trunks**. Make sense? **REMEMBER** this or this **MIGHT **confuse you!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV At Son's House.**

**The Next day**

**oooooooooooo**

"Goten, Are you leaving yet?" ChiChi calls out.

"No My dad er.. his dad said no." I said

"I swear, Vegeta needs to losen up on that kid, he never lets him do anything!"

_/Coming from the women who would rather of had gohan study then save the world/_

"So.. what is there to do around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well im .. not myself today, what do i normally do?"

"Well, you do chores, homework, train, and then watch TV or talk on the phone.."

"Oh.. i guess i'll watch TV"

"No, i also mentioned chores, and your's are not done yet."

"What do i have to do?"

"Cut the firewoord, Mow the lawn, paint the fence, wash the windows, wash the cars, stack the firewood, bring in the firewood, vaccum, dust, sweep, clean your room, and clean the bathrooms."

"Uh... by the time all that is done, it will be night time"

"Just do it! you're starting to sound like Trunks"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!" I scream

"WHAT WAS THAT???!?!?!" She screams back

"uh... nothing mom, i just uh... ...wow.. i better get started on those chores! BYE!"

"Weird child.."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Goten's POV At Capsule Corp.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"oh.. my... kami.. i think im going to die!" I say

"What has gotten into you boy?" Vegeta barks

"What do you mean?" I ask out of breath

"We only trained for 5 hours and your already tired.."

"Did you say only? how long do we normally train?"

"Between 7 to 9 hours."

"Are you kidding me? how is Trunks able to have a life??"

"How is Trunks able to have a life?" Vegeta repeats, staring at me strange

"I Mean I!, How am I able to have a life! hahaha..."

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Im not acting any different!"

"Your starting to act like that clowns offspring."

"huh?"

"Kakarot's brat!"

"Gohan?"

"No! the other annoying one!"

"You mean Goten?"

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with acting like Goten!, and there is nothing wrong with my dad!"

"Did... did you just call kakarot your father?"

"uh No"

"Yes you did!"

"No... i said ... goku"

"You said "there is nothing wrong with my dad!" i heard you!!"

"Uh... wow look at the time! gotta go!"

"Get back here!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV At the Son's House.**

**oooooooooooo**

::Ring, Ring, Ring::

"Hello?" ChiChi answered

"I need to talk to Goten!"

"And how do you ask?"

"May i please speak with Goten Ma'am?"

"See Trunks, it's not that hard is it?"

"Can i?"

"Fine, GOTEEEEN, TRUNKS IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" She calls out

"Hello?" I answer grabbing the phone and running upstairs

"I think your dad is going to kill me.."

"Why?"

"I told him there is nothing wrong with my dad"

"So?"

"I said it just like that"

"You called Goku your dad, while being in my body?"

"Yeah.. "

"How are you able to move right now?"

"Im hiding in a closet.."

"He hate's it when i hide.."

"Trunks! im scared, your dad freaks me out!"

"Well is he calling for you?"

"More like screaming"

"What is he saying?"

"he's saying, Brat, come out now! and I'll go easier on you, if you come out now, and then of course, COME OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

"Wow... "

"What?"

"He's gunna kill you"

"Trunks! help me!!"

"What am i suppose to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Look Goten, it wont be to bad.."

"Trunks, i cant... im going home"

"Goten, you are home!"

"No im at your home!"

"But right now, you look like ME! so you are at home!'

"Well then im going to YOUR house! im not staying here!"

"But"

"What?"

"If we switch back, then i'll get in major trouble for leaving!"

"oh yeah.."

"I think i know what we should do"

"What's that?"

"We should tell them.."

"Why didn't we do that from the start?"

"Because, they wouldn't have believed us!"

"So, how do you plan on getting them to believe us now?"

"I have an idea, just stay in the closet until i get there!"

"No problem there.."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Downstairs at the Son's Residence**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mom, Dad, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Come quick!" i shout

"What is it?" ChiChi asks

"Whats up son?" Goku asks

"What now?" Pan asks

"You okay little bro?" Gohan asks

"Whats going on?" Videl asks

"Look, we have to go over to Trunks's house As soon as possible!" I say

"Why?" they all ask

"Vegeta's gunna kill Trunks!"

"He probably deserves it!" ChiChi says

"Please!"

"Why do we all have to go?" Gohan asks

"We have something to tell everyone!"

"It's late Goten" ChiChi says

"Please!"

"Uh.. let's just go for a bit" Goku says

"Alright, Everyone let's go" ChiChi says

"Fine" Everyone says

"Thank you!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV At Capsule Corp.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

::Knock, Knock:::

"Hello?" My Mom answers the door

"Hi Bulma, i know it's late but Goten said there is something him and Trunks have to tell us"

"Trunks is in big trouble right now, im sorry but he isen't allowed any visitors"

"It wont take long!" I plead

"Trunks is hiding, his father can't find him right now.."

"Please! i will find him!"

"Alright, i suppose so"

"Okay, everyone go sit in the living room, Mom --er Bulma, will you get Vegeta in here please?"

"Um. Alright"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Few Minutes Later in the Living room**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Okay, everyone we have something to tell you!" I say

"Hurry it up brat, i need to punish my son!" My Dad yells

"He didn't know any better.." I say

"What is that suppose to mean? he knows my rules!"

"No, i know your rules.."

"Im done listening to this!" My dad yells and starts to get up

"Dad wait!" I yell

"What did you call me?"

"Im Trunks, and He's Goten."

"Oh please.."

"It's True, We got switched, and... yesterday morning we woke up in each other's houses!"

"This is foolish!" My dad yells

"Oh come on!" ChiChi yells

"It's true mom!" Goten says

"Yeah Right!" My dad says

"Seriously dad!"

"Prove it then, if your my son, tell me something only he would know!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cliffhangers are wounderful, are they not:D**

**I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW! The more reviews i get, the faster**

**i will update!**

**Anoke**

**ooooooooooooooo**


	4. The Result

**While i was you.**

**Author:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Dragon ball z.

**Note:** _/This means they are talking to themselves/_

**Note # 2 UPDATED: **Now that **Trunks** and **Goten** have **told** everyone what has happened, **Trunks** will be **called **Trunks** but **he will **look** like **Goten**. and** Goten **will be **called **Goten but he will** look **like **Trunks.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV At Capsule Corp**

**oooooooooooo**

"Okay.. well let me think" I say to my father

"Oh sure! take all the time in the world! im going to punish my son now!" My dad yells

"Trunks, hurry up!!" Goten says

"Fine.. when i was 6, you taught me how to swim!" I say

"Goten would know that!" He barked

"But what he wouldn't know is, how you taught me!"

"Well, out with it!" ChiChi yells

"You threw me in, and walked away!"

"You WHAT?!?!" My mother yells

"That brat needed to know how to handle things on his own!" My father says

"HE WAS SIX YEARS OLD VEGETA!!!" she yells

"Wait a Minute!"

"What?"

"How would Goten know that?"

"What do you mean Vegeta? Trunks could have just told him" Gohan says

"No, I told him he would wish he was never born if he told even a single person!"

"So.. that means.. m-my b-baby is..." ChiChi says before she fants

"Mom!" Goten and Gohan yell while running to her side.

"How did this happen young man?!" My extreamly pissed off mother asked.

"We have no clue! we just woke up like this!"

"Trunks, tell me everything about the night before it happened!"

"Well.. we got into a fight, and then he went home."

"No, remember, i knocked over that bottle in your bedroom" Goten says

"Oh yeah! i almost forgot about that!"

"What bottle?"

"I'd never seen it before, some how it was on my shelf and he knocked it over."

"I need to do samples where it fell, come show me."

"But i cleaned it up"

"Knowing you, you just put a towel over it"

"Wow.. you do know me"

"This makes so much sense now!"

"It does? well please tell me how it does!" Gohan yells

"I was woundering why my child was acting so weird"

"True, Goten was acting strange also.."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Two hours later, Capsule Corp, Living room**

**-Bulma ran tests, ChiChi finally woke up, everyone was**

**sitting around for the results.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Bulma, how much longer for the results?" ChiChi asks

"I don't know, but even when they come in, i have to find a way to switch them back"

"So that means, they will be like this for a few more days?"

"Most likely"

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we keep them both here? or do we keep them in their own house's?"

"I would suggest keeping them both here."

"Alright.. i need to go get some of Goten's clothes"

"No, he can use Trunks's"

"This is so weird!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Four hours later,**

**Still waiting on tests.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey dad" Trunks says

"What is it?"

"Am i still grounded?"

"huh?"

"Well, Goten got grounded while being me.. so it only seems fair that i don't get grounded"

"I'll think about it"

"What do you need to think about?"

"You should have told us the minute it happened! not two days later!"

"I know that now, but i thought we would switch back.."

"As i said, I'll think about it"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Six hours later**

**Tests are done**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I have the results!" My mom yells

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Goku yells

"Well?" ChiChi says as everyone is entering.

"I found out what it is, and frankly im impressed!"

"What do you mean mom?" I ask

"I've never seen it before, it's impressive"

"What is it?"

"Your Grandfather made this many years ago, it was another one of his inventions but, he tested it, it never worked.."

"That makes no sense! how would it work now but not then?" Goku asks

"How did he make it?" Gohan asks

"I don't know why it worked on the boys, and I was gone with Yamcha, Krillen, and Goku when he made it.."

"Can you make another one?" Gohan asked

"I don't know, I hope so.. but i don't know what it is made of"

"Run more tests!" ChiChi yells

"I will, but these tests will take a very long time!"

"How long?" I ask

"Atleast a week"

"A week!?!" Everyone yells

"Wait a minute! The boys have school tomorrow!" Videl says

"I can't be Trunks at school!" Goten says

"I can be you.. but personally don't want to." I say

"What is that suppose to mean?!?" Goten yells

"Nothing.."

"Sure.."

"What are we suppose to do? Miss school?" I ask

"No! Goten has been there everyday! he will not miss it because of your stupidity!" ChiChi yells

"Hey!" I yell

"Alright, i guess they go to school" Mom says.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, now i need your input! Should i take awhile to write**

**somewhat long chapters or update sooner and write much much**

**shorter chapters?**

**It's up to the readers!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
